Complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) field-effect transistors (FETs) are used in many integrated circuit applications, such as signal processing, computing, and wireless communications. CMOS chips in manufacturing comprise planar thick-body devices on bulk Si substrates or silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrates. Fin type field effect transistor (finFET) devices are becoming more popular as critical dimensions continue to reduce. To enhance carrier mobility, stressor regions may be formed adjacent the gate and channel of the transistor. However, the deposition of stressor regions can cause problems that can adversely affect product yield. It is therefore desirable to have improvements in methods and structures to mitigate these problems.